


The Love Potion Prank

by wayward_stranger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Cross-over fic, Drabble Fic, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, One-Shot, Prank War, hamilton vs. jefferson prank war, jefferson started it, love potion prank gone wrong, magical prank war basically so imagine how that is like, much pranks, original hogwarts characters, spells and shit, these dorks is2g, very war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/wayward_stranger
Summary: In which a prank war commences between Hamilton and Jefferson until a mistake with some love potion leads everything in a completely different direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my awesome friend @cinnamon-saeroll
> 
> Happy Birthday girl!! Hope you enjoy this fic and that you get many more presents today. I really wish I could go over to your place myself but sadly, geographical causes do not allow this. But I hope someday I really will be able to see you and eat your food ^^
> 
> Note: I don't remember exactly how Amortentia works but in this fic, you fall in love with the first person you see right after drinking it.

Alexander Hamilton realized three things that day when the banana cream pie he was about to eat exploded in his face during dinnertime in the Great Hall.

One: the banana cream pie in Hogwarts was probably the best banana cream pie ever made in the whole wide world.

Two: even without looking at the disgusting, self-satisfied smirk on his enemy’s face from across the Great Hall, Alexander knew that this was Thomas Jefferson’s handiwork.

Three: he was definitely going to get even.

“This calls for a declaration of war,” Alexander hissed, wiping some whipped cream away from his eyes with the back of his hand before licking some off his fingers. Even though the pie did explode over his face and cloak he wasn’t willing to waste too much of it. It was all Jefferson’s fault that it was all over him anyway. Fucking Jefferson.

“Alexander, sit down,” George whispered, holding onto the scruff of Alexander’s cloak. George Washington was the prefect of the Gryffindor House but his main, full-time job was to make sure Alexander didn’t get into trouble.

“Your declaration of war can wait once Headmaster McGonagall and all the other professors are not here but now they are,” George tried to reason with him. But Alexander wasn’t swayed. Trying to be discreet was pretty much pointless now that almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him.

Alexander pulled free from George’s hold and strolled towards the front of the room with as much dignity a person with pie on their face could have. He was fully aware Headmaster McGonagall and the rest of his professors had their eyes on him now. But he wasn’t worried, he knew that even they wanted to see something interesting once in a while.

“Thomas Jefferson,” Alexander bellowed at the top of his lungs once he was standing right smack in front of the doors that led into the Great Hall. The noise in the Great Hall ceased to collections of murmurs and whispers shared by the students. From where he stood, Alexander could clearly spot Jefferson looking at him with a raised eyebrow from his spot in the Slytherin table.

“With every action there is an equal opposite reaction,” Alexander quoted. “However this action of yours deserves a far greater consequence. During the next few days, always keep in mind that it was used who started this.”

Alexander paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. Even while his face was covered in whipped cream and sliced bananas, he still had a flare for the dramatic. He pointed his finger at Jefferson and at the top of his voice, he yelled.

“I declare a prank war!”

…

“Are you sure this will work, Alexander?” John asked, frowning slightly at his friend beside him who was busy tinkering around with the pipes in the washing area of the boy’s bathroom. Alexander had the sleeves of his jumper rolled up at the elbows and a socket wrench clamped between his teeth as he busily loosened one of the pipes that carried water to the sinks.

“Positive,” he replied after taking out the socket wrench in his mouth and using it to loosen another, smaller pipe. “Are you finished with the faucets?”

“Yeah,” John nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you done?”

“Yup. All set,” Alexander grinned before standing up and wiping his hands on his pants.

“Alexander!” Lafayette called out. Alexander turned around and grinned when he saw Lafayette and Herc walking towards them, no doubt finished with the task he gave them.

“You guys work quick. We just finished ours,” Lafayette smirked.

“Everything’s all in place?” Alexander asked.

“It definitely is,” Herc nodded. “Jefferson’s done for as soon as he turns on any one of those faucets.”

“You make it sound as if we’re going to murder him,” John deadpanned.

“Wait, but how do you know he’ll come to the bathroom anyway?” Lafayette asked, raising an eyebrow at Alexander.

“No one drinks tea as much Jefferson does,” he rolled his eyes. “He usually leaves for the bathroom before breakfast time is even over.”

“Observant, are we?” Herc snickered. John pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing. Lafayette shook his head, smiling.

“Why would I be?” Alexander scoffed. “His loud mouth alone is enough to attract the attention of the Ministry of Magic in America.”

“Sure is,” Herc said. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps coming in from outside. The four of them exchanged knowing looks. Alexander smirked.

“Take your seats gentlemen, the show’s about to begin.” And with that, each of them scampered off to find their own hiding place in the bathroom. Alexander ducked behind one of the bathroom cubicles farthest from the entrance. He was barely noticeable as long as he kept behind the door, and he had a good view of the washing area too.

The unmistakable sound of Jefferson’s annoying whistling echoed throughout the bathroom, signaling his entrance. Alexander spotted him walking into the bathroom and into one of the cubicles. After a few moments, Jefferson walked out of the cubicle and towards the washing area. Alexander gripped the edges of the cubicle door, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

‘These are probably the longest few seconds in my life,’ he thought. And then, just when he thought he couldn’t wait any longer, Jefferson turned on the faucet.

“FUCKING HELL!” he yelled before letting out a stream of even more curses as the water from the faucet gushed in his face on full pressure. Alexander couldn’t imagine a more satisfying sound. He watched Jefferson duck out of the water’s trajectory, clothes dripping wet, and pull out his wand.

“Oh no you don’t,” Alexander said, stepping out from behind the cubicle he was hiding in. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Jefferson.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

The wand in his hand flew out of his grasp and into one of the cubicles, landing inside with a splashing sound. Alexander laughed at the image in his head of Jefferson fishing his wand out of the toilet. At the sound of his laugh, Jefferson turned to him and sneered.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he fumed. The sight of him with his dripping clothes and hair reminded Hamilton of how cats looked like after a particularly unpleasant cold water bath.

“You should have known Jefferson,” Alexander smirked, calmly walking towards him, his feet making soft splashing sounds on the wet bathroom floor. “Hell hath no fury like a Hamilton scorned. Surrender now and the pranks won’t get any worse.”

“Oh Alexander,” Jefferson chuckled. “There will be no surrender coming from me. And you better watch out, because you’re next.”

“That’s true,” Alexander shrugged. “But for now, I’m fully enjoying this moment.”

“Damn, that really did work,” John said, appearing from behind one of the cubicles.

“You’re welcome, Alexander,” Herc grinned, emerging from behind another cubicle and high-fiving him.

“You still owe us for this,” Lafayette added, materializing out of thin air with a flick of his wand. Alexander silently lauded him for the invisibility charm he cast.

“No problem. My treat for butterbeer this Saturday,” Alexander nodded. He turned around to find Jefferson glaring at all four of them.

“See you in Charms class, Jefferson,” he grinned as the four of them began to walk out of the bathroom.

“And good luck fishing your wand out of the toilet!”

…

Thomas was more than glad that he had paid attention in class when Professor Flitwick taught the Water-Expelling Charm. However, he still loathed the fact that he had to fish his own wand out of the toilet to do so. Thank god no one else saw him. He would have become a laughingstock.

“Where have you been?” James whispered as soon as Thomas tiptoed into his seat beside him in class when Professor Flitwick wasn’t looking. Hamilton and his gang were in the other side of the room practicing their Color-Changing charms. Unfortunately when he came in, Hamilton looked up and saw him. Thomas pretended not to think much of him but it was hard to do so when there were practically sirens ringing in his head whenever their eyes met.

“Not important,” Thomas muttered under his breath as he pulled his wand out to work on the charm as well. “But I’m definitely getting back at Hamilton.”

“He got back at you, didn’t he?” James raised an eyebrow in slight amusement.

“Unfortunately, it was in a manner that I didn’t predict beforehand,” Thomas grudgingly admitted.

“Well, whatever it is you know I’m in,” James grinned. “Oh, by the way, did you hear the news about Maria Reynolds?”

“Reynolds?” Thomas frowned and looked at his friend. If he recalled correctly, Maria Reynolds was one of the Fourth Year students in Hufflepuff, a year lower than them. “What about her?”

“Apparently, she tried to sneak some Amortentia into school property using her owl. However, another student saw it among the mail in the Owlery and told Filch,” James said.

“Really? Maria Reynolds? Never thought she’d be that daring,” Thomas shrugged.

“Who do you think she planned to give it to?” James asked.

“Do you even have to guess?” Thomas rolled his eyes. The girl was practically head over heels for Hamilton. As for the reason why, Thomas didn’t think he’d ever know.

“But think about it,” James prompted. “I mean, imagine if she did manage to make him consume it. That would be a sight to see.”

Thomas paused what he was doing as realization dawned on him. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

“That would be a sight to see.”

…

“This was definitely a stroke of genius,” James laughed as he held the glass bottle full of the periwinkle-blue Amortentia potion to his face. “How did you get a hold of this stuff anyway?”

“I have my sources,” Thomas grinned smugly. “You got the Polyjuice potion?”

“Sure did,”James nodded, pulling a stoppered flask filled with muddy liquid from his coat pocket and handing it to Thomas. “Stealing this from Professor Slughorn was practically a walk in the park,” he boasted. “As for getting the hairs, maybe not so much.”

“You can say that again,” Thomas shook his head, glancing at the two unconscious waiters lying on the floor. The four of them were in the storage closet of The Three Broomsticks, the place that Thomas knew Hamilton and his friends often visited when they went to Hogsmeade. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost time for them to arrive.

“Time to drink the Polyjuice,” Thomas sighed, knowing that this was going to be the most unpleasant part of the entire mission. James poured the brew into two empty cups he found on one of the shelves inside the storage closet. In one cup, he sprinkled the ginger-colored hairs of one of the waiters and some dark brown strands into the other one. Once the potion finished changing their colors, James handed one of them to Thomas.

“Bottoms up,” he said grimly. Thomas wrinkled his nose but choked his potion down all the same.

The Polyjuice potion took effect almost immediately. Thomas looked down at his hands and saw his fingers getting longer. In fact, it felt like his whole body was being stretched. He was probably going to look like the tall, lanky red-haired waiter he had knocked unconscious with a Sleeping Charm earlier. Well, at least he had the foresight to wear clothes two sizes larger than him. Even James was changing quickly too. His hair was shorter now and his body took on a stockier build.

“Well, it worked pretty well, didn’t it?” James said in a low voice that barely resembled his own one.

“Yeah, but we only have an hour to do this so we better start moving,” Thomas replied in a voice that wasn’t his own either. He stood up, feeling a bit unsteady on his longer legs, and began to walk towards the door of the closet with James following behind him. Madame Rosmerta, the owner, wasn’t around that day so they had little chance to get caught. Thomas and James took their place behind the bar counter just as the Hamilton and his friends walked through the door.

‘Perfect timing,’ Thomas thought with a smirk. “Get the potion ready,” he told James before walking over to the table where Hamilton and his friends were sitting.

“What can I get for you four?” he asked as soon as he reached the table.

“Four butterbeers,” Hamilton ordered.

“This guy’s paying,” Lafayette grinned and elbowed Hamilton in the ribs.

“Won a bet recently?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Hamilton shook his head. “This is more like a celebration for a battle won.”

“I see…” Thomas nodded, feeling his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. The four friends went back to whatever they were talking about and Thomas walked back to the bar counter. Behind it, James was busy popping open the bottle caps of four butterbeers.

“All of them, right?” he asked, looking up at Thomas while holding the flask of Amortentia in his hand.

“All of them,” Thomas nodded in confirmation. “By the time they’ve finished drinking they’ll be all over each other.”

“And we can just sit back to enjoy the show,” James grinned, pouring hefty amounts of the potion in each of the bottles. As soon as he was done, Thomas picked up the butterbeers and carried them over to Hamilton’s table.

“Four butterbeers,” he said, placing them in the center of the table.

“Thanks,” John grinned, taking one of the bottles.

“No problem,” Thomas nodded before walking away.

“Did he drink it yet?” James asked as soon as he came by the counter. Thomas turned to look over at Hamilton’s table. The bottle of butterbeer was in his hand but the amount of drink inside was unchanged.

“Not yet,” Thomas huffed slightly in frustration.

“Hey…” James said, tapping him on his shoulder. “Your hair, its changing color.”

“What?” Thomas frowned. He pulled down a strand of hair from his bangs and saw that the red color was fading back to the original dark brown color of his own hair. He turned to James and saw that his eyes were changing color as well.

“Why’s this happening? It hasn’t even been an hour yet, has it?” Thomas asked.

“Well… the potion…” James bit his lip. “It may have been a bit... expired I think. The bottle was quite dusty…”

“WHAT?” Thomas exclaimed, already hearing the sound of his own voice. “Why the fuck would you get it if it was already expired? We could have died or turned into a toad because of this or something?”

“Well at least this is the only thing that happens,” James hissed. Thomas turned to look at Hamilton’s table and saw that he still hadn’t drunk his butterbeer.

“Whatever the. We better hide already while the transformation’s happening,” he said. James nodded and the two of them headed over to the bathroom.

…

“So, what are we going to do to Jefferson next?” Lafayette asked, leaning forward excitedly.

“Shouldn’t you worry more about what he’s going to do next?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m not too worried. He probably can’t think of a better prank than that pie one,” Alexander shrugged and drank a swig of butterbeer. It tasted better than it usually did.  Maybe they changed the recipe. He closed his eyes and drank more, not stopping until he finished the whole bottle. When he opened his eyes, everything seemed hazy. Alexander frowned and blinked his eyes a couple times, trying to clear his vision. He rubbed a hand over them and once everything cleared up, the first thing he saw was Thomas Jefferson leaving the bathroom.

“Alexander… Alexander!”

Alexander blinked and turned around to see John snapping his fingers in his face. “John? What is it?” he asked, his voice sounding a bit slurred and heavy in his ears.

“Hey, are you drunk on butterbeer or something?” John joked. “You seem a bit… out of it.”

“It’s nothing…” Alexander shook his head. He looked around his surroundings and stopped when his eyes landed on Jefferson who was talking to his friend, James Madison. He was wearing jeans and a sweater that seemed a bit too large on him. It looked pretty cute actually, Alexander thought with a smile on his face. Just then Thomas looked up and his gaze landed on his. Alexander raised his hand and waved it slightly.

“Alexander, who are you waving too?” John asked.

“Oh, I’m waving at Jefferson,” he answered. “I saw him just now over there. Why don’t we invite him to join us?”

“Have you forgotten that he’s your nemesis? Your number one enemy?” John asked. He turned to look at Herc and Lafayette who were talking to each other in voices lower than whispers with strange looks on their faces.

“What is wrong with all of you?” John exclaimed. Alexander stood up suddenly.

“I’m going to talk to Jefferson,” he said and began to make his way to him.

…

“Hey, I think he drank the potion already,” James snickered when they saw Hamilton stand up, staggering slightly and looking at his surroundings with a dazed look on his face.

“You bet,” Thomas nodded, remembering the wave Hamilton gave him just a few minutes ago. Something felt wrong. And that feeling increased when he saw Hamilton walking directly towards them.

“Hey,” he greeted, smiling at the two of them but mainly at Thomas.

“Hey…” he said hesitantly.

“My friends and I are over at the table over there,” Hamilton said, pointing behind his shoulder. “Would you two care to join us? I’d love to treat you two to the butterbeer here. It’s delicious.”

“We know…” Thomas nodded, narrowing his eyes at him. Hamilton smiled and sat down at the empty seat by their table.

“So…” he said, resting his chin on his hand and looking straight at Thomas. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Uhm… Thomas…” James called his attention. “I think—“

“Impossible,” Thomas cut him off with a snap. Just then, he spotted John Laurens walking briskly towards them with a full bottle of butterbeer in his hand. He slammed it in the center of the table.

“Did you or did you not spike our drinks with Amortentia,” he demanded.

“John!” Hamilton looked up at his friend in surprise. “That’s a bit rude. You can’t just barge in on a conversation. And you haven’t even finished your butterbeer. I can have it though if you like,” he said the last part in a whisper.

“Did Hamilton finish his?” James asked.

“…Yes,” John answered.

“FUCK!” Thomas groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Wait, isn’t this what you wanted?” John frowned at him.

“We think Hamilton’s in love with Thomas now,” James said.

“Fuck…” John said, in a less loud voice. “Are you sure about this?”

“You know, your eyes look really pretty,” Hamilton said, smiling at Thomas. “It’s kind of like a brown mixed with a splash of gold and green.” Thomas raised an eyebrow at John.

“Okay, no further evidence needed,” John exhaled and rubbed a hand over his face.

“How did you know it was Amortentia?” James spoke up.

“Because Herc and Lafayette are currently making out right now,” John answered.

“How sweet,” Hamilton sighed, giving Thomas a look that made him vomit a little in his mouth.

“Do you know how long it’s going to last?” John demanded.

“A week probably…” Thomas said softly.

“You are merciless,” James sighed.

“Okay, we’ve got to find an antidote soon,” John shook his head. “Or else Alexander will be… like that,” he gestured at Alexander who had reached a finger out to touch a curl of Thomas’ hair.

“You have really pretty hair,” he sighed.

“I agree,” Thomas nodded, shoving Alexander’s hand away.

“Maybe we can find something in Professor Slughorn’s potion cabinet,” James offered.

“Or the Room of Requirement,” John said. “You guys know about that one, right?”

“Of course,” Thomas scoffed. That was where he got the Amortentia potion after all.

“I guess we’re going back to the castle then,” James said, standing up.

“Already?” Hamilton frowned. “But it’s such a wonderful day to be outside…” He turned to Thomas and said, “Have you ever been to Madame Puddifoot’s café? I heard they served great food.”

“No thanks,” Thomas shook his head. Madame Puddifoot’s was notorious for being a date place for couples. And the look on Hamilton’s face seemed to say that he wasn’t just after the food.

“To the castle then,” John agreed and began dragging Hamilton with him as the four of them walked towards the exit.

“Hey, shouldn’t we get Laf and Herc?” Hamilton protested. Thomas turned to look in the direction of their table only to find Mulligan and Lafayette in a heavy make-out session.

“I think they can catch up,” he said.

…

“Thomas…”

“It’s Jefferson,” Thomas growled in annoyance. He had seen many annoying versions of Alexander Hamilton but so far, Lovestruck Hamilton was the most annoying. “You always call me Jefferson,” he said.

“But Thomas sounds way better,” Hamilton said. “You can call me Alexander too if you’d like.”

“Tempting, but no thanks,” Thomas said sarcastically. He was rifling through one of the cabinets in the Room of Requirement for an Amortentia potion antidote. Unfortunately, when they asked for an antidote it didn’t appear in front of them in plain sight. Jefferson had to search for hours to find the bottle of Amortentia when he used the room. The Accio charm did some help though.

“Any luck?” Thomas called over at John who was pointing his wand around the room and yelling ‘Accio Amortentia antidote!’

“Nope,” John sighed. “I heard this room was pretty quick at producing things back then. But ever since the fire during the Battle at Hogwarts it hasn’t been quite the same.”

“You can say that again,” James said, kicking at a bird’s nest made entirely out of pretzel sticks. As if anyone would have any use for that.

“Fine. Let’s take a break first. I doubt we’ll have any luck just around like this for the meantime,” John said. “Actually, I should probably check on Herc and Lafayette. Hopefully they haven’t gone too far.” He shot a Jefferson a glare before jogging out of the Room of Requirement.

“Bye John!” Hamilton called and waved after him.

“I’m going to keep looking,” James said. “I may actually find something useful too around here.”

“I highly doubt that,” Jefferson muttered as he watched James jog off in the other direction further into the Room of Requirement. The only ones left were him and Hamilton.

“So… it’s just the two of us now,” he smiled, placing a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. He shrugged it off.

“Whatever. We’ll find the antidote soon and you’ll be back to your normal, Jefferson-hating, self,” Thomas said before sitting down at the foot of a pile of things that almost reached the roof of the room.

“But I don’t want to go back to my normal, Jefferson-hating self,” Hamilton said with a slight pout that made Thomas quirk his lips slightly in a smile. “I kind of like the self I have now.”

“Well this isn’t your real self. You just had Amortentia potion, remember? It’s just making you like me,” Thomas scowled. “You know, I put it in your butterbeer to get back at you for the prank last week.”

“But do we really even have to be enemies?” Hamilton asked, bending down to rummage through a chest he found near Thomas. “I mean, we’re pretty alike you and I. We’re both really smart. We like Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We always hang out in the library or near the lake. We both like drinking Earl Grey tea in the morning—“

“How do you know I like Earl Grey tea?” Thomas looked up at him in surprise.

“I’ve seen you drinking it all the time during breakfast,” Hamilton smiled. “I know more about you than you think.”

Thomas ignored how creepy that sounded. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “I like them with raspberry scones…” he added in a quiet voice.

“So do I,” Hamilton chuckled. “Hogwarts really has the best raspberry scones.”

“Hogwarts has the best food. Period,” Jefferson scoffed. “Especially their banana cream pie.”

“That’s my favorite,” Hamilton exclaimed.

“I know,” Jefferson smirked. “That’s why I made it explode in your face.”

“That wasn’t completely a bad thing,” Hamilton shrugged. “If I would have a pie explode in my face I’d like it to be the Hogwarts banana cream pie.”

“Kudos to that,” Thomas nodded in agreement. Suddenly a cold wind breezed in through one of the open doors in the room making Thomas rub his arms and shiver.

“Are you cold?” Hamilton asked worriedly.

“No. It’s just a slight chill,” Thomas shook his head.

“It’s not good if you’re cold. You might get sick,” Hamilton shook his head before rooting deeper through the chest. “Here! Found one!” he announced before pulling out a large, black coat from inside the chest. He walked over to Thomas and draped it over his shoulders before he could even protest.

“Thanks... I didn’t really need it though…” he muttered as he pulled the coat tighter around himself.

“Sure you didn’t,” Hamilton chuckled and sat down next to him. Another gust of wind blew and Thomas had to grab on tightly to the cloak to keep it from flying away.

“Hey…” he said, looking over at Hamilton. “Get under here too. You might be the one to catch cold.”

“Thanks!” Hamilton grinned. Thomas immediately began to regret his decision, but maybe not so much when he felt Hamilton’s shoulder press against his with the coat draped over the two of them. The two of them stayed like this for a while, not saying anything and grabbing onto the edges of the cloak when the wind blew past. For a minute, Thomas imagined a different sort of circumstance. One wherein Hamilton and he weren’t enemies. One wherein Hamilton didn’t drink the Amortentia. If that were the case then it would be as if the two of them were really close friends. But with the way they were sharing the coat, one could assume that maybe they were more than just that.

‘Snap out of it Jefferson!’ he mentally yelled at himself. But when he turned his head to look at Hamilton, all he could see were the tiny, tiny, almost unnoticeable freckles he had splashed across the bridge of his nose and cheeks that were incredibly endearing and wow why didn’t he notice it before maybe he should have a closer look and—

Before he knew it, Thomas felt Hamilton’s lips on his. They felt soft and unexpectedly warm that he didn’t think he even needed the coat to brave the cold. His mind told him that it was all wrong, that Hamilton was his nemesis and prank wars weren’t the time to kiss. But the more they kissed, the more Thomas let those thoughts fade away. How could a simple prank war end to this?

When they parted, Thomas still found himself staring at Hamilton’s freckles. Suddenly, a glass bottle dropped out of the ceiling and landed right in Thomas’s open hands. He looked down in surprise and saw the ‘Amortentia antidote’ label taped on the glass bottle.

“The antidote…” he whispered.

“Wow, it actually came,” Hamilton chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. Thomas gripped the bottle tightly in his hands. The Room of Requirement literally had the worst timing ever. Because if it hadn’t been for that kiss, he may not have fallen in love with Alexander Hamilton.

Maybe he’ll forget about soon after.

Thomas sure hoped he would

“Well, time for you to drink up,” he said, handing the bottle to Alexander.

“Are you sure you want me to?” he asked.

“Yes…” Thomas swallowed and stood up. “Just drink it already and you’ll go back to normal. And we can forget about this whole thing.”

“I see…” Hamilton said quietly, looking down. Thomas felt a twinge of regret at how dejected he looked. But it had to be done. It was probably for the best too. If only he could erase those memories from both their heads but doing that would take magic too advanced for them. So for now, the only thing they could settle on was the antidote.

Hamilton removed the cap, closed his eyes, and drank.

…

Alexander could still imagine how Jefferson’s lips felt on his.

Unfortunately, the Amortentia antidote didn’t come with some kind of memory-erasing benefits and so every detail from those few hours he was in love with Jefferson was still clear as day in his head. John joked that he could barely fall asleep at night because of how disturbed he was from those memories. That was half-true. Alexander could barely sleep from thinking about them. But it wasn’t because he was disturbed.

In fact, he didn’t know exactly how he was feeling about all of that. Alexander didn’t tell John or Laf or Herc about the kiss. He knew he’d never hear the end of it if he did. Part of him wished he could just forget about it, to leave it unlooked and unchecked in his memories. But of course, he couldn’t help but take it apart, to replay it frame by frame. What was Jefferson staring at so intensely before they kissed? Why did he even think it was a good idea to kiss him at that exact moment? And most importantly, why did Jefferson kiss him back when he did?

Alexander knew he’d never find an answer to that. Ever since that day, Jefferson had been avoiding him. No more snide remarks in class, jinxes during study hall, or long-winded arguments in the middle of the hallways. The prank war they had a week ago was at a standstill. It bothered Alexander immensely. He even tripped over himself while carrying a load of the books in the hallway in front of Jefferson but he just walked past him without batting an eye.

Maybe it was better this way.

But when Alexander spotted Jefferson by himself, skipping rocks across the Great Lake, he couldn’t help but bring up the issue all over again.

…

Thomas huffed slightly in frustration as he saw his stone skip three times before plunging into the lake. He could never get more than three skips at a time. And it frustrated him even more that Hamilton could skip a stone five times or more. Once, he managed to do it nine times in a row. Thomas remembered how his mouth dropped open in awe when he saw it. So when a stone sail right by him and skip seven times over the lake, he knew exactly who threw it.

“Alexander,” he spoke, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. “Here to push me into the lake?” he asked, smirking slightly when he turned around to face him.

“Nah. The giant squid might get indigestion,” Hamilton returned the smirk and walked closer to stand beside him.

“The giant squid doesn’t eat people, genius,” Thomas scoffed.

“Well that’s great because you’re hardly equivalent to a person,” Hamilton retaliated.

“So if you’re not going to push me into the lake then what are you here for anyway?” Thomas asked, picking up a stone and tossing it into the lake only to have it plunge straight down instead of skipping at all. Hamilton was silent for a few moments before speaking up in a softer voice.

“You know what I’m here for.”

Thomas put down the stone he was about to toss. He was hoping that it wouldn’t be brought back up. But then again, he was dealing with Alexander Hamilton. There was no way that issue was going to stay forgotten.

“What about it?” Thomas shrugged. “You were drunk in Amortentia and I screwed up by making you fall for me. You kissed me. You drank the antidote. Done. We’re back to being the way we always were.”

“No we’re not and you know that,” Hamilton said. Thomas refused to look at him. He was right, of course.

“Then what do we do?” he asked.

…

Alexander took the hint. Maybe Jefferson didn’t see the whole incident the same way he did. Maybe that kiss didn’t really mean much to him at all. Which sucked. Because now that Alexander really thought about it, after all those sleepless nights turning it over in his head, he really was falling for Jefferson.

Never in a million years did he think that would happen.

But Jefferson probably didn’t feel the same way. That’s why Alexander decided to turn around and leave.

He knew Thomas Jefferson was probably the worst person in the whole wide world at skipping stones. He always threw his stones way too hard so that it would sink in the lake instead of skimming lightly over it. That’s why when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder he knew exactly where it came from. Alexander turned around.

“The kiss…” Jefferson began before turning away and blushing slightly. Alexander smirked at the sight of that.

“It wasn’t that bad…” he finally managed to say. Alexander felt the smirk on his face widen into a grin. Well, that was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this @cinnamon-saeroll and I hope everyone else who read this liked it too!


End file.
